A Birthday To Remember!
by narutoking101
Summary: This is a story i wrote for one of my best friends' birthdays! plz red and review! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARY! and if u want to wish her a happy birthday, her username is   gaara'spandachan101


**Hey peoples! Sorry I haven't been able to update for a while, but I had things to do. Actually I forgot about fan fiction . . . But thanks to my friend Mary I'm BACK!!!!!!! Well actually I had no choice . . . here you'll see what I mean**

_**Flashback**_

_**Me: hey Mary how was Maine?**_

_**Mary: pretty good. Now UPDATE YOUR FANFICTION STORIES!!!!! **_

_**End flashback**_

**See what I mean? Well anyway her birthdays coming up and I decided to write a story for her.**

**!!!!WARNING VERY RANDOM!!!!**

**WE DON'T OWN NARUTO . . . . WE JUST SCREW IT UP!!!!**

The genin were hanging out in a bar. . . . . It was 9:30pm on August 16th

"Hey Gaara I'm bored. . . .You want some bud light??" said Kankuru

"Sure" replied Gaara

Everyone was drinking a little. Not enough to get drunk but enough to get a tingly sensation. Rock Lee was in the corner making out with Hinata as usual. Neji was sent to a mental asylum because of his pervyness. And Naruto was going gaga over sakura who was going gaga over Sasuke who was going WTF?! At Gaara who just poured the beer into his sand gourd. . . . .

"What was the point of that?" Sasuke said

"Shikaku was thirsty." Gaara replied.

"Freak . . . . . "Sasuke muttered

"WHAT?! WHAT WAS THAT" yelped Gaara"GUESS WHAT? SHIKAKU'S HUNGRY!!!"

But just as Gaara got his sand out and Sasuke got up and took out a kunai. Someone burst through the bar window! And two more people came running in through the door. The one who jumped through the window was about 13 with reddish brown hair, wearing a coffee brown t-shirt, and black pants. The first one in the door looked Japanese with black hair wearing a light blue t-shirt under a pink button up sweater with lime green pants. And the other one was a mean looking black haired girl wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts. . .

"GAARA!!!!!!!! GAAAAAAAARAAAA!!! GAAAAAAARAAAAA!!!!! MUST HAVE GAARA!!!!!!" yelled the red haired girl. . . . ."MARY WANT GAARA!!!!"

"(BLEEP)!" yelled Gaara.

Mary started chasing Gaara around the bar. . . . . .Sasuke was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically at him. The mean looking girl walked up to Sasuke.

"Hi I'm Teresa." She said

But Sasuke just kept on laughing. BIG MISTAKE! Before he could yell "WTF?!" the mean looking girl kicked him hard in the shins and just started stomping on him. . . .Sakura ran over and the second she got within arm reach, Teresa punched her right in the mouth. Sakura fell over writhing in pain. And Teresa continued to stomp on Sasuke . . . . after about 5 minuets she got tired and sat down on a barstool.

"H-hi, I-I'm Sas-Sasuke" Croaked Sasuke

The other Japanese girl walked up to Rock Lee and Hinata.

_Ok Vivian you can do this. It's ok. You have to do this._

Vivian walked right up to them and slapped Hinata in the face!

"What're you doing with my man!!!!" Vivian yelled. "There's nothing youthful about you!!"

"WHAT THE (bleep)?!" replied Hinata "I'm only 13!!!! How youthful could it get!!!"

"Well I'm 12!!!" yelled Vivian "SO I'M MUCH MORE YOUTHFUL THAN YOU!!"

The two girls continued to fight while Rock Lee slowly walked away to go hang with Tenten. She was drunk as hell!

"Tenten what's wrong?" Lee asked.

"NEJI!!!!! HE'S GONE!!!!! WAAAAHHHHHH." She cried

"WHAT THE (bleep) ARE YOU DOING?!" Vivian and Hinata yelled at Tenten.

They both charged at Tenten and beat the living (bleep) out of her and then continued to fight over Rock Lee. Poor, drunk, obsessed, desperate, Tenten . . . . . .

Mary eventually got too tired and sat down on a barstool. She felt sad that she couldn't grab a hold of Gaara.

"And it's my birthday too . . . ." She sighed.

Mary felt someone pull her chin up. Then suddenly she felt something warm on her mouth. She closed her eyes so she could enjoy the moment while it lasted. When at last they broke apart, Mary opened her eyes to see Gaara standing so close to her, that she could feel his breath on her face.

"Happy Birthday Mary." Gaara whispered softly.

Well I hope you liked it! And well once again. . .

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARY!!!**

PLZ R&R!!


End file.
